bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Lolo Jones
|occupation =Olympic Track & Bobsled Athlete |birthdate = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |SeasonName = Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) |nickname = |Place = 3rd |Votes = 1 |HOHs= 1 (Day 24) |Alliances = Four Sure The Four Tops Team Fun Bedroom Alliance |Days = 29 |Nominations = 2 (Days 23 & 29) |Vetos = 2 (Days 20 & 27) |Loyalties = Natalie Eva Marie Ricky Williams }}Lori Susan "Lolo" Jones is a houseguest on Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US). Biography Retrieved from PopTV Age: 36 Hometown: Des Moines, Iowa Current City: Baton Rouge, La. Occupation: Olympic track and bobsled star Three adjectives that describe you: Determined, witty and fierce. Favorite Activities: Watching TV, drawing and painting. What do you think will be the most difficult part of living inside the BIG BROTHER house? Getting along with all the different personalities and backgrounds. I think I’ll be able to adjust to changes in the elements (i.e. schedule change, temperature change, etc.), but the human interactions are what make me the most nervous. What moment in your career do you think prepared you to live in the BIG BROTHER house? The fact that I have lived in the Olympic training center has prepared me to be around different personalities from all over. Experience in the Olympic village with people from all different cultures with different interests all trying to live in harmony and also compete at your most stressful competition at the same time. Which past BIG BROTHER cast member did you like most? I loved watching Ross compete. I think Ross and Omarosa were the most entertaining cast members. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? My strategy will continue to evolve as I continue to understand more about the game and the players. Whenever you go into a race, you can calculate all you want but the races always change depending on the environment and who you are competing against. I will try to be as fluid as I can and be calm and not easily offended. My life’s motto is… Keep trying. When all odds are stacked against me, I just keep going and keep pushing myself no matter how hard it gets. What would you take into the house and why? *Bible Fun facts about yourself: *I used to be fluent in Spanish until I stopped using it. I was one credit shy of a double major in it. *I can play the cello. *Watermelon is my favorite dessert. Player History - Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) Competition History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Lolo co-hosted ''The Challenge: War of the Worlds'' reunion show alongside fellow former Challenger, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. Former Big Brother (US) contestants Liz, Julia, Da'Vonne, Natalie, Paulie, Josh, Morgan, and Celebrity Big Brother 18 (UK) winner Stephen Bear competed on the season. Trivia *Lolo is the first contestant to transfer to Big Brother from The Challenge. She previously competed on the first spin-off series ''The Challenge: Champs vs Pros'' as a Pro.Lolo's The Challenge Wiki Page *Lolo was the last woman, and last person overall, to be nominated on Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US), with her first nomination occuring on Day 23. *During her HOH during the Double Eviction, Lolo struggled to name a second nominee. Host Julie Chen threatened that Lolo herself would be nominated if she didn't make another nomination in the next few seconds. That would have made Lolo the third contestant to nominate, or attempt to nominate, themselves, following Nick & Phil Paquette and Ramses Soto. *Lolo is tied with Kevin Campbell & Danielle Lickey for the most competitions won by an African-American Houseguest, with 3 wins (1 HoH and 2 PoV's) **She is the first African-American female to win 2 PoV's. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Celebrity Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 2 (US Celebrity) Contestants Category:African-American Contestants Category:3rd Place Category:Season 2 (US) Jury Members